


Too Tired To Think

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drama, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Partnership, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo has never been the kind of man to put off until tomorrow things he could get done right away, but maybe just this once it would be okay.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Too Tired To Think

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 283: Tomorrow at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo blinked, rubbing at his tired eyes before trying to focus on his screen again. He was exhausted, his shift had ended over an hour ago, and he would have given anything to just give up and head home, leave writing his report until tomorrow, but he just wasn’t wired that way. By morning important details might have slipped his mind, and it was those details that could make the difference between winning a case or losing it.

Dee was the kind to never do today anything he could put off until it was too late to do it anyway, but Ryo knew no matter how tired he was, he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t get his paperwork finished on this case and handed in to the Chief tonight. He glanced towards Chief Smith’s darkened office, realising his boss must have already left for the night, but that didn’t change a thing; he could still leave the report on the Chief’s desk for him to look at first thing tomorrow.

“You plannin’ on stayin’ here all night?” 

At his partner’s voice, Ryo dragged his gaze away from the computer screen. Dee already had his coat on, ready to go.

“I hope not; I just need to get this finished before I sign out.” Ryo rubbed his eyes again; the screen kept blurring over. Screen eyes; he should have put drops in, but he’d run out. It had been that kind of week.

“You need to ease up on yourself. The paperwork’s not goin’ anywhere, it’ll still be here come mornin’.”

“Maybe, but I’m not so sure what’s up here will be.” Ryo tapped his head with one finger, giving Dee a weary smile. “I want to get everything down while it’s still fresh in my mind.”

“Okay, I get that. Doesn’t mean you gotta sit there until you’ve written a comprehensive and detailed report, all neat and tidy; just note down everything you remember, save it, and write the damned thing tomorrow, when you can maybe think straight and don’t look like you’re about to keel over. There’s such a thing as workin’ too hard.”

Even to Ryo’s befuddled brain that made sense; if he kept trying to compile a detailed report when he could barely keep his eyes open he was just going to wind up making mistakes. Already his ‘report’ was a mass of typos and grammatical errors that would take forever to sort out.

“Maybe you’re right; I’m not sure that anything I’ve written so far even makes sense.” Opening a blank document, Ryo typed everything he could remember in a series of brief notes, ignoring the typos, read through it quickly, added a few more details, then saved both files and backed them up to a USB drive, which he dropped in his drawer. He felt guilty as hell, but the one thing worse than not getting his paperwork done right away was making such a mess of it that it would have to be re-done. “Okay, good enough for now I guess.” He turned off the computer and got slowly to his feet, wincing as he straightened up, and stretching carefully to ease out the kinks from aching muscles. How long had he been sitting there struggling with his report to have stiffened up so much? 

“Finally! Let’s get you home. Here.” Dee handed Ryo his coat.

Shrugging into it, Ryo groaned; he was facing a long trek either by bus or subway, and neither one appealed.

“So we’ll take a taxi. I figure after the last few days we deserve it.”

Ryo blinked stupidly at his partner. “Huh?” Had he spoken out loud or had Dee read his mind?

“Taxi,” Dee repeated. “C’mon, and just so ya know, I’m gonna crash at your place tonight. The state you’re in I don’t trust ya to make it home safely by yourself, and there’s no way I’m gonna trek back across the city after I get you home. You’re not the only one who’s beat.”

“Fine.” More than fine really; he liked the thought of snuggling up with Dee, warm and cosy, falling asleep to the sound of his lover’s breathing. Letting Dee steer him out of the squad room and down the stairs, Ryo rubbed at his dry, aching eyes again; he’d have to pick up some drops in the morning. “Home, bed, sleep.” He was too tired to even feel hungry.

“Works for me,” Dee agreed.

Maybe it wasn’t always so bad to put things off until tomorrow, especially if it meant doing a better job with them. He’d have a clearer head after a good night’s sleep, be able to think straight and concentrate. He just hoped his notes would make some kind of sense come tomorrow, because otherwise he might end up spending half the day trying to decipher them. Ah well, no point worrying about that now, there was nothing he could do about it.

Tomorrow would have to be soon enough.

The End


End file.
